Inesperado
by Mirla-chan
Summary: Gaara experimentara lo que es estar enamorado, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, jamas imagino que las cosas serian así y ocurriera eso tan inesperado para el. GaaraxOc


Totalmente dedicado a la hermosa Wolfmika (fiel lectora de mi fic y gran escritora) por su cumpleaños número ** (no creas que no recuerdo cuantos cumples, es solo que no se puede revelar). Es un poco corto lo sé, pero el tiempo se me paso muy rápido y lo deje para mañana, mañana, mañana y cuando menos me di cuenta solo me quedaba un día para terminarlo, tenía la idea pero no la plasme hasta hace algunos minutos, es mi primer shoot espero que les guste y sobre todo que te guste Gabi .

_Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de __Kishimoto._

_**Inesperado.**_

El joven pelirrojo se encontraba en su puesto de kazekage, todos los días iba a su trabajo a él le encantaba, pero hoy estaba distinto y se sentía distinto, de hecho se sentía así desde que aquella jovencita había aparecido en su oficina el día anterior para entregar personalmente unos papeles.

- Mika – Dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja, esa chica le despertaba una curiosidad enorme, mas cuando el día anterior ella le había contado que se había ofrecido como voluntaria para traer estos papeles, ella había venido desde konoha.

Gaara trato de concentrarse en su trabajo dejando sus pensamientos de un lado sin mucho éxito.

El de ante mano sabia que ella tenía que regresar a konoha en cuanto terminaran los papeles, pero él no quería, quería hablar más tiempo con ella tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior.

Pensó que si terminaba todo el trabajo que tenia tal vez podría salir un rato con la joven.

Pasadas del medio día el kazekage salía de su oficina, se encontraba caminando por las calles de suna, se reprocho una y otra vez por no haberla llamado, ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba, iba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos de que no se dio cuenta de que una joven venia corriendo y como ambos estaban distraídos chocaron.

Ambos chocaron a él no le paso nada pero la chica estaba en el suelo el impacto había sido fuerte.

- Lo siento mucho, yo estaba distraído – Dijo el pelirrojo torpemente mientras le extendía la mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Oh kazekage perdone igual yo iba distraída no debí de andar corriendo por ahí – Dice esta mientras acepta la mano que el pelirrojo le extendía.

- Mika justo te estaba buscando – Le dice Gaara

- ¿Enserio? ¿Me necesita para algo? – La joven se sonroja un poco sin que el pelirrojo se dé cuenta.

- Sí, bueno yo solo quería saber si quería pasear un rato – Dice el chico un poco apenado.

- Por supuesto me encantaría – Responde con una sonrisa en la cara.

- "No puedo creer que me este invitando a salir" – Piensa Mika mientras sigue al kazekage.

Después de caminar un poco entran en su restaurant con una bonita decoración japonesa.

- Kazekage que bueno que nos honra con su visita – Dice una empleada del lugar – Pasen por aquí – Les indica.

….

- Me gusta tu kanji – Le dice la chica un poco sonrojada.

El chico se toca el kanji como auto reflejo – Significa "amor" – Le dice el pelirrojo.

- Lo sé, lo he visto antes en un libro – Le dice.

- ¿Así que te gusta leer? – Le pregunta con una sonrisa de lado

- Si, mucho

- ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

- No tengo un favorito, me gustan todos, pero si tengo una debilidad por los de amor. ¿A ti te gusta leer? – Le pregunta la chica.

- Si, cuando tengo tiempo libre.

- Eso es bueno.

….

Se encontraban en los columpios en los que Gaara solía pasearse cuando niño.

Después de comer, ambos habían caminado mientras charlaban y no se habían dado cuenta de por donde iban hasta que se encontraron ahí y la chica había insistido en pasar un rato ahí.

- Sabes, yo solía pasearme aquí cuando niño – Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se mecía en su columpio.

- Seguramente jugabas todo el rato con tus amigos – Le dijo la joven.

- Es curioso pero no, antes yo solía ser frio, cuando niño no, pero cuando crecí me volví así, ahora ya no, gracias a Naruto – Le dijo el chico mientras tenia la mirada perdida en sus pies.

- A veces la gente puede ser cruel, ¿Quieren contarme?

- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar pero lo que puedo decir es que yo me acercaba a los niños y ellos huían de mí, me sentía muy solo.

Mika se levanto del columpio y se acerco al joven y lo abrazo.

- Pero ya no lo estas, tienes a Naruto el es una gran persona, y todas estas personas habitantes de suna te quieren y estiman – Le dijo la chica mientras le tomaba del mentón para que volteara a verla.

El pelirrojo sonrió, se acerco un poco más, sus labios rosaban con mucha dulzura, sus bocas se unieron en un tierno beso, sus labios encajaban a la perfección como dos piezas de puzle, poco a poco se separaron y fueron abriendo los ojos, ambos sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar.

…..

El pelirrojo se encontraba triste hoy Mika tendría que irse, ayer después del beso ella dijo que tenía que ir a arreglar las cosas y que mañana pasaría por los documentos a su oficina y partiría.

El no quería que ella se fuera, jamás se había sentido de ese modo con nadie más y ahora que lo sentía que finalmente creía que estaba enamorado su chica tenía que irse, él sabía de antemano que ella se iría, pero pensó que tendría un poco más de tiempo.

Estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta.

- Pase – Dijo

Vio entrar a Mika y le sonrió la chica le regreso la sonrisa.

- Aquí estoy – Dijo la chica

- Si, aquí están los papeles – Le dijo el chico mientras le entregaba los papeles.

- Entonces yo tengo que irme, quiero decirte que me la pase muy bien contigo y fue muy agradable estar aquí, espero que pronto nos veamos – Le dijo.

El pelirrojo se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ella.

- A mí también me gusto pasar tiempo contigo, también espero que nos veamos pronto – Dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un dulce beso.

La chica bajo la vista un poco triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto el chico mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

- Yo lo siento, se que te debí de haber dicho esto desde ayer, pero no podía yo realmente lo siento, pero tengo un novio en Konoha y lo quiero, fue un error en haberte correspondido el beso ayer, pero me deje llevar por el momento – Le dijo la chica mientras bajaba la vista de nuevo.

Gaara se había quedado atónito no podía creer lo que le decía.

- ¿Puedo saber quién es? – Le dijo con voz apagada.

- Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – Le dijo – Espero que no estés molesto conmigo y puedas entenderme.

La chica salió de su oficina.

El pelirrojo aun esta impactado, por lo que la castaña le había dicho, porque justamente le tenía que pasar esto a él, de todo lo que pensó eso no lo esperaba, definitivamente lo que la castaña le había confesado hace minutos era _**inesperado**_.


End file.
